The Families
For the gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Grove Street Families. Grove Street Families is an African-American street gang in Grand Theft Auto V. Franklin, one of the game's main protagonists is associated with the gang. The Families hold a bitter rivalry with the Ballas gang and the Los Santos Vagos gang on the southeast side in Rancho. Their signature green attire comes from support of the colours of the Los Santos Corkers Baseball Team and the Feud Basketball Team, as well as the San Andreas Magnetics as seen by Lamar's general attires. Due to this they are collectively self-referring as Gang-Green. The Families no longer possess Grove Street as a turf. Territory The Families control the entire neighborhoods of Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry. However, Forum Drive and the Crystal Heights projects are particular hotspots for activity. Members are often seen driving vehicles, walking dogs, and hanging out on the sidewalks. They usually stand in groups of 3-5. Weapons of choice include Micro SMGs, Pistols, and knives. Sets There are three distinct sets of the Families in Grand Theft Auto V. *Chamberlain Gangster Families (CGF): The Chamberlain Gangster Families are the largest set. Their territory consists of the entire Chamberlain Hills neighborhood. They are also referred to as "The Hills" or "Killer Hills". Members of this set often sport attire with the letter "C" for Chamberlain. *Forum Drive Families (FDF): Their territory consists of Forum Drive, Strawberry. *Carson Avenue Families (CAF): At war with the Chamberlain Gangsters. Their territory consists of the Strawberry section of Carson Avenue. *Grove Street Families (GSF): Former Family set that use to control Grove Street. Not much is known about what happened to them, but Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis during Hood Safari speculate that what was left of them got out of Grove Street and Los Santos to live better lives than being a set of the Families. Trivia *The Chamberlain Gangsters, Carson Ave, and the Forum Drive Sets are probably distinct sets like the Temple Drive Families and the Seville Boulevard Families were in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and because of Grove Street under control of the Ballas gang, they were made the main distincts instead of Grove Street. *If you are playing as Franklin and wander into Families territory with the Police chasing you, the Families' gang members will shoot the police to aide you. However, this only works at 1 and 2 stars, at 3 or more stars the gang members will just run away. *According to Lamar during the mission Hood Safari, The Families used to own Grove Street. This conversation only happens if Franklin escapes with Lamar during the mission. Also a Ballas gang member can be heard mentioning this during the shoot out. Gallery GSFmember-GTAV.png|The Families member from GTA V's Website. Franklin Grove-Street-GTAV.jpg|The Families graffiti with gang members in front. Franklin kicking a Balla-GTAV.png|Franklin hitting a Ballas member. Grove member being arrested-GTAV.png|The Families member being arrested. GangWar-GTAV.jpg|Franklin attacking the Ballas whilst driving a green modified Manana. screenshot-exclusif-gta-5.jpg.jpg|Franklin attacking the Ballas near Grove Street Lamar with unkown grove member.jpg|Lamar and Franklin with Stretch. RebsLiqourInside-GTAV.png|A Families member robbing a liquor store. untitled2.jpg.jpg|The Families gang members Sejay.jpg|Franklin flashing the Families colors and tattoo|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Franklin_Clinton Untitled 2.png|Franklin flashing near the Families graffiti|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Franklin_Clinton Familymembers.jpg|Family gang members The families.jpg|The Families gangsters Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American Gangs